


The tree house

by Prisca



Series: Homeland - Universe [5]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey plans to build a tree house





	The tree house

**Author's Note:**

> written for my 'Homeland' universe, where Casey and Zeke are married and have adopted a little boy
> 
> this ficlet is a stand-alone story
> 
>  **> prompts** tree // families

When the old Audi stopped in the driveway, Jason looked up from his Lego bricks.

„Daddy,“ he asked.

Zeke smiled.  
„Yeah, I guess your Daddy finally made it back from his big shopping tour. Wanna go and see if we can help him?“

The little boy nodded eagerly and ran to the back door.

„Ahhh.“

In the first moment Zeke was worried that Jay might have tripped over his own feet, but then he heard Casey's laughter.  
„I knew, you would like it,“ he said.  
„When I was as old as you are now I had one, too.“

Smirking Zeke stepped onto the porch, curious to find out what Casey had bought this time. He spoilt their son, sometimes a bit too much, but Zeke had to admit that it was difficult to say 'no' to these bright brown eyes. Especially when you thought about it how his life had started. A crack mother, an alcoholic father; luckily a neighbor had called the youth service one day, probably more because the permanent crying of the baby had disturbed him than anything else, but it had been lifesaving for Jason.

He had been some months old when Casey and Zeke had taken over the fostering; now he was three years old, and four months ago they had finally gotten permission to adopt him. Family, that's what they were, and it was the best feeling Zeke could imagine.

„Dad, dad,“ Jason greeted him, and his eyes were sparkling existed.  
„Daddy is gonna build me a tree house.“

„Oh, yeah?“  
Questioning Zeke looked at Casey who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
„A treehouse?“

His beloved hubby, who knew everything about photography but absolutely nothing about saws, hammer and drilling machines, shrugged unimpressed.

„Well, I was at the Mall, and in the home center there was a demonstration of various tools and made me think about my dad. He was a brilliant architect but for sure mom was the better handcrafter, he had two left thumbs.“

„Understood,“ Zeke murmured though he actually didn't.

Casey's grin deepened.  
„One day he decided to build a tree house for me,“ he continued.  
„It was a cool house, with two rooms, a window, and a rope ladder. We already planned to bring the couch from the garage into the house, so that we could stay there overnight.

Unfortunately, this never happened. The first summer storm demolished all our dreams... and the house.“  
He laughed slightly.  
„But till then my dad and I, we had a hell of a lot of fun.“

„Can we start right now?“  
Jason pulled at Casey's arm, looking at him full of expectations.  
„Daddy? Can we build the house today?“

„Well,“ he answered.  
„First we need to find the best place for it. Then we need to make a plan. A good plan is part of the fun, you know.“

The little boy looked slightly disappointed, and Zeke inwardly cringed. This was the end of the relaxing weekend he had planned, but what else could he do. He loved these two guys just too much.

„This sounds perfect,“ he said.  
„I guess I can take this weekend off from the garage. We could make a family trip to the DYI and buy all the stuff we will need to build the tree house.“  
He put his arms around Jason's and Casey's shoulders.  
„I hope you don't mind when I join the fun?“

Jason beamed all over his face again, and Casey chuckled.  
„I've hoped that you would ask for this.“

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for Fan_Flashworks and for Genprompt_Bingo (both at Dreamwidth)


End file.
